weeds and wildflowers
by eofiyv
Summary: Pada gadis berhati serigala dengan mahkota bunga di kepala, ia jatuh cinta. Ginny/Luna. GL. Untuk CPC#2016 dan Festival Fandom Barat II.


**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

[Ginny Weasley & Luna Lovegood]

 **Warning:** Standard warning applied. GL, non-linear. Didedikasikan untuk dua karakter perempuan favorit saya, Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood. They seriously need more love, so I made them love each other. **Tidak suka GL, jangan baca. You've been warned.**

.

Untuk **Crack Pair Celebration 2016** dan **Festival Fandom Barat II**

* * *

;; —pada gadis berhati serigala dengan mahkota bunga di kepala, ia jatuh cinta.

* * *

Dilihat sekilas, mereka seolah berada dalam semesta yang berbeda.

Ia anomali yang mengenakan anting lobak, membaca majalah Quibbler dengan terbalik (ssh kalau tidak begitu, teka-tekinya tidak akan terpecahkan), dan melihat hal-hal yang orang lain tidak lihat. Kau bertanya, _siapa Luna Lovegood_? Gadis eksentrik yang duduk di pojokan itu; tak peduli dan hanya dipedulikan oleh dunia karena keanehannya. Ia memiliki dimensinya sendiri yang dipenuhi keajaiban-keajaiban yang bahkan terlalu ajaib untuk berada di dunia sihir — Blibbering Humdinger atau Snorkack bertanduk kisut! — omong kosong apa itu? Tapi jika ia bisa membayangkannya, kenapa binatang-binatang fantasi itu tidak boleh ada?

Looney Lovegood, orang-orang biasa memanggilnya. Perempuan dengan rambut pirang kusut serta aksesori-aksesori aneh yang menyolok mata. Di pesta tahun baru yang lalu, Ron bilang padanya dengan nada setengah bercanda-setengah serius; bahwa cap sinting seolah-olah tertempel di keningnya saat ia muncul di The Burrow dengan gaun pesta yang menurut Ron mirip pohon cemara. Luna tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu sebenarnya, toh Ginny menatapnya seolah ia hal terbaik yang ditemuinya tahun itu, dengan seringai kekanakan menghiasi wajah dan cahaya menyinari mata sewarna madunya.

Seluruh ruangan jatuh terdiam saat Ginny menciumnya tepat di mulut. Ginny menikmati keterkejutan mereka, tentu saja. Seperti Luna yang juga menikmati seruan-seruan _bagaimana bisa?_ dan _sejak kapan?!_

* * *

Dulu Ginny biasa berputar di bagian lain kehidupan; tidak jauh darinya, namun jelas berada di sisi yang berbeda. Kencan dengan satu laki-laki ke laki-laki lainnya, menjadi bintang di lapangan quidditch, memenuhi undangan klub Slug, menyempurnakan kutukan kepak-kelelawar yang membuat bulu kuduk banyak orang berdiri, lalu beradu mulut dengan kakak laki-laki yang tak bisa berhenti menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil yang gerak-geriknya patut diawasi setiap saat.

Waktu itu Luna bilang padanya, "Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai gadis kecil." Bahkan sejak tahun pertama — dengan jubah kusut, buku-buku bekas, tubuh kurus kering, serta Tom Riddle menghantui di belakang punggung yang senantiasa berusaha untuk tetap tegak — Ginny selalu terlihat begitu besar. Setidaknya di mata Luna.

Ginny bergumam rendah dengan nada kesal, "Ya, tapi si brengsek Ron tidak berpikiran sama denganmu."

Luna melirik Ginny yang masih menatap benci kobaran api di perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor; seolah yang bersalah padanya adalah mereka dan bukannya Ron Weasley. Nyala api di mata Ginny, warna rambutnya yang membara, luka di buku-buku jarinya akibat latihan quidditch (kenapa ia tidak menghilangkannya saja dengan sihir atau dittany? Oh, Luna sadar Ginny diam-diam ingin terlihat keren meski entah di hadapan siapa—Harry, mungkin. Atau isyarat untuk Ron yang mengatakan _aku lebih_ bad-ass _dibandingkan kau_ ), serta raut wajahnya yang keras. Ginny terlihat seperti putri-putri berjiwa ksatria dalam dongeng manusia dan Luna harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Kau terlihat ajaib, Gin." Luna berkata begitu saja.

Ginny menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang membuat jantung Luna mencelos aneh. Luna sedikit gelagapan menatap sekeliling; tentu tak ada Nargles yang biasa membuat orang-orang ingin berciuman di bawah mistletoe, dan bahkan tidak ada mistletoe di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor — lalu kalau begitu, apa?

Ginny masih tersenyum saat gadis itu menatapnya tepat di mata. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Oh, seandainya kaubisa melihat dirimu sendiri dari sudut pandang ini."

Luna diam. Apakah itu berarti ia juga terlihat ajaib?

.

Di tahun kelimanya, Luna sadar tentang perasaannya yang bukan sekedar teman pada Ginny. Malam itu, ditemani wiski api yang entah didapatnya dari mana, Ginny menyeretnya menuju menara astronomi yang diyakininya kosong. Luna sedikit gugup saat Ginny menuangkan likuid keemasan itu dan api (api lagi; ada apa dengan Ginny dan api?) berkobar dalam gelasnya. Dengan suara riang Ginny berkata padanya; setengah bagian dari diri Luna adalah kemudaan dan masa kanak-kanak abadi. Ia bilang Luna selalu seperti tengah berada dalam mimpi — senyum yang jauh, sinar mata yang seolah tak berada di sini, langkah ringan bagai tengah berjalan di antara awan-awan, parade dunia fantasi di pelupuk mata.

"Kadang-kadang kau membuatku iri," Ginny berujar. "Kau dan duniamu yang penuh warna, penuh hal-hal aneh, penuh petualangan. Aku sedang membangun sebuah dunia untuk diriku sendiri juga. Apa akan bisa menjadi sekuat duniamu?"

"Tidak juga." Luna tercekat. "Banyak orang menganggapku sinting dan membosankan, sementara kau—"

"Diam dan minumlah," Ginny menyodorkan gelas padanya. "Orang-orang itu pasti buta. Secara pikiran, paling tidak. Atau mungkin aku yang juga gila — karena entah kenapa malam ini aku berpikir—"

Ginny terkekeh seperti pesakitan, wajah pucatnya mulai merona. Ia berbaring telentang di lantai batu menara astronomi yang dingin. Rambut merah tergerai di lantai bagai kelopak mawar di atas warna gelap bebatuan. Melihatnya mendorong Luna untuk segera menenggak wiski apinya. Cairan itu terasa membakar di tenggorokannya, menyulut hal-hal gila di kepalanya.

"—alih-alih pada Harry, kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Lalu Luna memeluknya. Erat, erat sekali. Ia menyadari sesuatu — Ginny, seperti dirinya, hanyalah seorang gadis. Ginevra Weasley, yang selalu terlihat kuat dan pasti. Yang bercahaya, yang membakar seperti api. Si gadis ksatria berhati serigala dengan selera humor kejam dan sarkasme berlebih di kesehariannya. Tanahnya berulang kali diguncangkan, harapannya bukan hanya satu atau dua kali dijatuhkan, luka yang dimilikinya juga membekas seperti kebanyakan orang. Seperti dirinya. Dan gadis ini baru saja mengatakan _aku jatuh cinta padamu_ pada dirinya yang juga seorang gadis.

Ia tak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Pikirannya seolah berkabut (lewat pos burung hantu, ayahnya bilang yang seperti ini biasanya pengaruh Wrackspurt, meski dalam situasi ini alkohol jelas lebih memungkinkan. Tapi Luna tidak akan menceritakan soal wiski api pada ayahnya. Tidak.) dan terpecah-pecah menjadi beberapa bagian, tercecer di tempat yang salah. Tapi mungkin, mungkin — kalau seperti ini ia pasti sudah sungguha s.i.n.t.i.n.g — mungkin Luna menciumnya dan Ginny menciumnya balik di bawah langit Skotlandia yang berhias konstelasi bintang-bintang

Demi janggut palsu Merlin. Ia pasti sungguhan gila. Dan Ginny, gadis itu jauh lebih gila lagi. Ia yang memulai semuanya.

(Termasuk memulai menghancurkan hati Luna; dunia Luna.)

.

 _HarryPotter &GinnyWeasley_ memenuhi pendengarannya tahun itu, lebih memekakkan telinga dibanding tangisan akar mandrake. Sementara Ginny melambai dari meja Gryffindor, wajah cerah dan senyum riang, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seakan ia tak pernah mengumbar _aku jatuh c% &#$ padamu _— oh ya, tentu ia tidak benar-benar mengatakannya. Ginny yang mabuk mungkin bukan Ginny. Mungkin Wrackspurt lagi-lagi bermain dengan kepalanya karena ia tidak mengusir mereka lebih dulu, terlalu sibuk dengan angan-angan soal si gadis ksatria berambut merah.

Maka Luna balas melambai pada keduanya sambil berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw, tidak memalingkan wajah dari dua tangan yang saling bertaut. Ia mencatat, tak ada lagi luka-luka di tangan Ginny.

* * *

"Kadang kupikir kau masih marah padaku soal itu."

"Diamlah, Gin. Berhenti berbicara dan bergerak-gerak. Ini hampir selesai." Luna meletakkan dengan hati-hati mahkota bunga yang ia rangkai di kepala Ginny. Bunga-bunga musim gugur; dahlia, sansequa, krisan, aster, hibiskus, gordonia, tibouchina — bahkan dedaunan kering. Warna-warni merah muda, kuning, oranye, violet, dan putih tumpah-ruah di helai merah Ginny, ditemani bubuk-bubuk peri yang berjatuhan ke bahunya serta jembalang-jembalang jelek bergaun mengembang mengelilingi kepalanya. _Sungguh mahakarya_ , Luna tersenyum bangga. _Sungguh mahakarya_ , Ginny terdengar seperti akan menangis. _Sekarang kepalaku punya pestanya sendiri._

"Ini balasanku atas kelakuanmu waktu itu."

"Maafkan aku." Ginny terlihat sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Dan ia memang menyesal, Luna tahu — bahkan jika ia tidak memenuhi rambut kekasihnya itu dengan jembalang. Lagipula, hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Ginny saja.

"Kau perempuan tega, perempuan kejam, perempuan —"

"—perempuan berhati serigala yang sangat kaucintai, ya. Omong-omong, _I love you too_." Ginny berkata dengan senyum-setengah-seringai khasnya, terlihat konyol dengan tumpukan bunga di kepalanya dan dedaunan kering menempel di baju hangatnya. Tapi begitu saja mampu membuat Luna merasakan darah naik ke pipinya, membuatnya ingin menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan karena, _jangan berani-berani tersenyum seperti itu padaku!_

"Jangan coba-coba mengintip isi kepalaku, _you git_."

"Ooh! Tapi setengah alasan aku menjadi Legilimens adalah untuk mewujudkan fantasi-fantasi terliarmu." Ginny tertawa-tawa lagi, sebelum salah satu jembalang bertutu merah muda menendang kepalanya keras. "Ow! Hei, sebaiknya kausingkirkan minion-minionmu ini sekarang!"

Kali ini, giliran Luna yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tertawa untuk banyak hal; atas Ginny dan jembalang-jembalangnya, atas Ginny yang merupakan keajaiban, akan dirinya sendiri yang juga tak kurang ajaib dibanding Ginny (tentu saja, bukankah sejak dulu ia Luna si gadis sinting; gadis sinting yang berbahagia?), atas dunia yang mereka bangun bersama, dan hari-hari yang membuatnya yakin bahwa kali ini, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Si gadis sinting dan ksatria bermahkota bunganya akan baik-baik saja.

 **[end]**


End file.
